the_au_walking_dead_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Andy Bowen
ANDREW JACOB BOWEN FAMILY * Grandfather - Jacob Bowen * Grandmother - Diana Bowen * Father - Gabriel Bowen * Mother - Annabeth Bowen * Older Brother - Ezekiel 'Zeke' Bowen * Younger Sister - Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Bowen HISTORY Andy had no memory of his father, even though he had been shown pictures of him. His mother, especially his grandparents, talked about him constantly so it was almost as though he was there with them all the time. Annabelh moved her children to her parent's horse ranch where they thrived and lived safely. Andy loved living in the country and he especially loved the animals, in-particular the horses. He and his brother were constantly at odds with each other. He loved and admired Zeke but Andy felt he was trying to take their father's place and he resented that and the two would constantly be at odds. But when Zeke went off to the police academy Andy found he missed his brother badly. It was then he came to realize how much his brother was trying to help him to learn to be a good person. But the family's hard times were just beginning. When Zeke graduated from the academy he came home to a tragedy. Their mother had been killed in a vehicle accident. As much as Andy was glad to see his older brother it was filled with sadness. But because of the tragedy the three siblings became closer. Concerned about his younger siblings Zeke moved both Andy and Lizzie with him to his home in Marietta, Georgia. Later, when their mother's life insurance paid off, Andy was able to pay for college. Because of his experience with animals on the ranch he had decided to become a veterinarian. His senior year in high school he applied for and was accepted in a college, deciding to attend a university outside Atlanta, Georgia but never got to attend it. He had been scheduled to attend orientation when the world went insane. FIRE STATION Andy and Lizzie traveled Georgia together staying where they could and meeting other kids along the way. The kids were aged from 6 years to 12 years old. Making their way to a small town called Pembroke they came across an abandoned fire station. The fire truck was gone and no one was inside so the kids moved inside where they lived together for several months. Doing the best he knew how Andy tried to keep the group stable but occasionally one of the kids would wander outside and never been seen again. Eventually their numbers dwindles down to just a very few. All that was left were four of them, Andy, Ryan Barlow, his sister Lizzie and a young girl named Sierra McMinn. On a supply run Andy and Ryan met a man named Dallas McClane whom they befriended and took back to the fire station. He was impressed with how well supplied and safe they were until a small group of men set the station on fire and burned the group out. Running for their lives the four kids were separated from the man and ended up in the city of Decatur outside a large self-storage unit.